dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
DBS032
Dragon Ball Super Episode Guide List is the thirty-second episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Summary On Earth, Gokū and Vegeta train in the new Room of Spirit and Time for three days, allowing them to accumulate three years worth of training. The last day arrives; Gokū along with his friends and family as well as Jaco and the Galactic King (except Gohan who had to stay behind due to an academic conference) travel in a spacecraft prepared by Whis to reach the tournament grounds. The spacecraft stops at Beerus' Planet to pick up Beerus and Monaka. Gokū and Vegeta meet Monaka who is Beerus' strongest challenger. Gokū asks Monaka if he could spar with him, only for Beerus to remind Gokū that his opponents are the fighters from the 6th Universe. The spacecraft leaves with Beerus and Monaka on board to travel to the tournament grounds; after taking a total of two hours and forty five minutes, Gokū and his friends arrive at the Nameless Planet's tournament grounds. Gokū and his friends see the Super Dragon Balls and are astounded by their size. Team 7th Universe (consisting of Gokū, Vegeta, Piccolo, Majin Boo and Monaka) go to the written test area; at the written test area they encounter Team 6th Universe (consisting of Botamo, Cabba, Frost, Hit and Magetta), the warriors of the 6th Universe that Champa chose to represent him. Gokū and Vegeta comment on the familiarity of Team 7th Universe, with one of them being similar to Freeza. Two teams prepare to write the written test. While taking seats, Piccolo mentions that Frost does not exude any brutality nor evil. Cabba sees Gokū and Vegeta and notes they are Saiyans. Cabba explains that he is also a Saiyan like them, which shocks Gokū and Vegeta. Vegeta asks what planet Cabba hails from, to which he replies planet Sadal; Vegeta is surprised that planet Sadal still exists in the 6th Universe and explains that the 7th Universe's planet Salad was destroyed due to an internal conflict and afterwards, the 7th Universe's Saiyans pilfered another planet, naming it planet Vegeta. Cabba is astounded by the differences with their respective universes. Gokū asks Cabba about his tail, but Cabba replies that the 6th Universe Saiyans used to have tails long ago but not anymore. Vegeta wonders if the 6th Universe's Saiyans are still a warrior race; Cabba replies that they are, but instead of plundering they are hired to defeat criminals. As the written test is about to begin, Vegeta asks Cabba to escort him to his planet when the chance arises, to which Cabba says he will. Vegeta and Cabba wish each other luck and note that they will not go easy on each other. The written test begins and after ten minutes, Vados announces that all the contestants pass except Majin Boo and as a result is disqualified, which shocks Team 7th Universe. After the team begins arguing, an annoyed Beerus steps in and stops the argument, declaring that Monaka will go last while they figure out the orders they will go in. Gokū decides to go first, then Piccolo and next Vegeta. The martial arts tournament between the 6th Universe and the 7th Universe begins; the first match is between Botamo from the 6th Universe facing Gokū from the 7th Universe. Credits References Category:Dragon Ball Super Episodes